Andara Revival (Escapades)
Meltdown (Escapades) Divine Fire Fire was sitting on top of the Jabara building. The Jabara building was in the center of all the buildings and the tallest building. It was once used as the main headquarters for the andaras. Now, the building is completely worthless. Divine was staring down at all the inactive and abandoned buildings. Some of which haven’t even had a visitor for over a thousand years. From training rooms to the rooms belonging to each formerly active Andara, the area is a neglected base. Divine is just sitting with his arms crossed staring out into the horizon. He could hear footsteps behind him. It’s not like he needs to turn around to see who it is. It’s the only one he can trust. The only one that thinks like him. The last of his kind. Oracle Clear Andara. Oracle: You remember it? Divine: What? Oracle: When it wasn’t like this? Divine: Of course. It was our prime. Oracle: What’s going through your head? Divine: You know the answer to that. Oracle: You told me what happened, yes. But I know that there’s more to it. Oracle sat down next to Devine. Divine: Nothing feels right anymore. Oracle: Go on? Divine: I want to go back to where all of us were here. When Black Diamond ruled. Oracle: You must realize that her actions started this chain of events. Divine: What? Oracle: Think about it. You know I’m not going to give you the answer. Divine: Why? There’s nothing to hide from anyone. I mean we might as well turn this place into a tourist trap. Oracle: We won’t need to. Just continue to think about why things are the way they are now. Divine: I know one thing. The thought of having Ane’la’s gem in my hand, and having it taken away from me still boggles my mind to the point of wanting to punch him in the face. Oracle: Who in the face? Ane’la? Divine: No… Someone...higher. Oracle: Hmm… Looks like someone's on the right track. Divine raised an eyebrow. Oracle: Come now, let’s walk and talk. They both jumped off the roof and landed in front of the entrance of the building. They began walking towards the entrance. Divine: What does Black Diamond have to do with this new system. Oracle: Ahh! Another key, and another question that I can’t answer. Divine: You know if you would just tell me already we could figure out a way to change things back to how they used to be. Oracle: And if I did, you wouldn’t see the importance of why you need to figure it out on your own and who we’ll need in order for that to happen. And also, why this all happening now. Divine: Why would we need someone else? You and I are the same and think alike. Oracle: Not true. I’m not the one who doesn’t know what needs to be done. Divine frowned and looked up at the sky. Oracle: Yes. There are clues in the stars. Divine: Earth? Oracle: Now we are getting somewhere. Divine: All I know is that little green menace is there with his blue savior living happily ever after. Oracle spoke under his breath. Oracle: Or so they think. Divine: What was that? Oracle: Carry on with your discovery of the stars? Divine: Earth… It had the rebellion… And belonged to Pink Diamond. Her first colony. Oracle: Mhmm… Go on... Divine: She was shattered on that planet. Oracle: You’re about 32% of the way of figuring it out. Divine: Let’s see. I got here from mentioning black diamond sooo. Black was shattered because of her being greedy wanting the same amount if not more planets than white diamond. Oracle was getting excited Oracle: You’re on fire! Keep going! Divine: And them him… Not allowing me to finish off Ane- Divine went silent. He froze from walking. Oracle just smiled and crossed his arms. Oracle: Tell me. Divine: Pink and Black Diamond got greedy with their power causing the war and rebellion. Strontium shattered them without Cubic agreeing on it. Cubic must have done something to Strontium in the past that doesn’t allow him to execute the things he wants which is why all final say goes through Cubic. Which explains why Cubic wouldn’t let me finish off Ane’la like I wanted to, because he doesn’t like confrontation, like strontium does. Holy shit! This is why gems are so careless and free right now. This how Green gets away with his shenanigans. This is why it’s so quiet here. This is why gems behave like humans now. Oracle: AAAHHH I’M SO PROUD OF YOU! Divine: … Oracle: What’s wrong? Divine: … Divine looked Oracle in his eyes Oracle: Is there a problem? Divine: You knew… Oracle: Excuse you? Divine: You knew this entire time and didn’t tell me. Oracle: Well you managed to figure out on your own, didn’t you? Divine: Not if you brought up black diamond! What ever happened with being transparent with one another? Oracle: I've managed to figure out a lot of stuff on my own. I shouldn- ???: Don’t waste your time explaining. A gem walked up behind Divine. Divine turned and backed up out of fear Strontium: He should be glad he figured it out. Oracle: Ahh. You are here earlier than expected. Strontium: I got things finished on phase back at the cathedral sooner than I expected. You finished your part early as well. Oracle: I thought it would take him longer. Divine: You had planned for this, Oracle? Strontium: Yes, I did. Problem? Divine: No… Strontium: Good. Now, shall we? Oracle: Yes. Right away sir. Divine: More walking and talking? Strontium: Not much. Oracle? Oracle: Divine. Divine: Yes? Oracle: Which Andara do you remember being very powerful. Divine: Power of Kings. I would say Luminescent White but seeing how the luminescents think alike… Strontium: Then that’s exactly who we’re going to bring back. Divine: What? Luminescent White? Strontium: No! Power of Kings. Divine: What are you planning? Strontium: That will be none of your concerned until you are called upon. Oracle: All you need to do is lay low and keep your mouth shut. Strontium: And whatever Kings tells you to do you do it. Understood? Divine: Understood They arrived at a square building that was sealed shut. The door had a gem scanner and scanned Strontiums gem, opening the door releasing steam. There was a staircase leading down. The trio proceeded 'down stairs' and arrived 'into' a room. There was a floating table in the middle of the room. Strontium: You two, stay back here. Strontium proceeded to the floating table and examined the gems hidden under glass. There were thirty gem slots each containing a gem except for five. Strontium put his hand over the case containing Power of Kings Andara. He opened the case and put the circular cut gem on the ground. It immediately began to float causing Strontium to back up. The gem quickly took form. Revealing the tall dark purple gem. Kings: Hmph. Looks like I served my sentence. Strontium: Precisely. Power of Kings took a bow in front of Strontium Kings: It is wondrous to be back and in your presence again, my creator. Strontium: This sucking up won’t be necessary. I’ll have plenty of that coming back in the next few hours. But in the meantime, say hello to your family. Kings got up from his bow. And looked behind Strontium. Kings: Well if it isn’t Oracle and Divine. Kings walked over to the two. Kings: Oracle, I hope you’ve enjoyed your final moments of running our family. Oracle: Likewise. Kings: And Divine, I remember you when you didn’t look so serious. Wanna fight? Divine: No. Kings: You remember well. Where is everyone else? Strontium: This is it. Kings: You’re joking. Kings ran to the floating table and noticed the now six empty spots. Kings: There’s three of us here now. Where are the other three free ones? Strontium: Take a wild guess. Kings: Oh don’t you dare tell me! Oracle: Mhmm. Kings: You mean to tell me that you let them get away? Oracle: It wasn’t us. We were ordered not to capture them. Kings: WHAT?! He turned to Strontium. Strontium: Don’t look at me. I wanted them here just as much as you do. Kings: Cubic. Strontium shook his head. Kings: So All three of them are on Earth? Divine: We know that Green and Ane’la are there. Shaman we just don’t know. Kings: Pretty sure it’s safe to assume he’s there as well. Strontium: We didn’t have time to look. Kings: I’m already starting to see why you need me. Strontium: Not yet. It’s just as a precaution. Kings: Earth, part two... Strontium: More like the continuation. Kings: Well let’s just say this. Whatever you have planned I’ll be more than ready. Strontium: Sounds promising. Oracle. Let’s began with the third phase. Oracle: Yes sir. Oracle And Strontium left the room, leaving Divine and Kings behind. They left the room and the door sealed shut behind them. Kings: So, what have I missed? Divine: Nothing. Things have been a mess for the past few weeks. Kings: Explain. Divine: Gems have been sneaking to Earth with the help of a certain family member. Kings: Luminescent Green? Divine shook his head. Kings: How pathetic. And I assume Cubic was okay with this? Divine: I told him everything that happened. He still let them go. Kings: Gross. What else happened? Divine: There was a secret empire being built from black diamonds remains. Kings: They did what? Who was it! Divine: A gem named Bromine. I don’t know what ever happened to her, but I know she was a true threat. Kings: I want to find her. Nobody messes with my deceased diamond! Divine: The last place I remember seeing her was on Earth. Kings: Great let’s go. Kings began walking to the nearest warp pad. Divine: You can’t. Kings: And who’s gonna stop me? Divine: Cubic. He’ll be heated if he finds out you’re back. Kings stopped walking. Kings: Your right. Do you know what’s being planned? Divine: No Idea. I’m planning on going with it. Kings: Fight me. Divine: What! Kings: Did I stutter? I said fight me. Kings took his fighting position. He clenched his fist and a dark purple aura formed around his fist. Divine took a step back. Divine: You already know how that’s going to go! Kings: No I don’t. I’ve been dormant for thousands of years. You should’ve had time to develop mentally and physically. Divine stopped backing away. Divine: Fine. I’m glad you’re weaponless. He summoned two flaming katanas and took a fighting stance. Kings: Much better! Now you’re starting to act like a gem! Divine: Tell that to the rest of the empire. ~End~ Meltdown (Escapades)